Blast to the Ducks
Blast to the Ducks is a rumored episode of Sitting Ducks. Plot The episode starts with a series of tracks made for a roller coaster by Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle, but as usual, Ed let Bill, Oly and Waddle do the hard work. Ed decide to do a test ride before getting the kids, as Bill tries pulling the handle, but the roller coaster didn't work. Ed then gets angry and shouts "WHY, OH WHY?!?! WHY DOES EVERY SINGLE THING I TRY TO SCAM UP, THEY DON'T WORK! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!?!?!?! Bill, shocked by his tantrum, nervously think the reason why is the junk is too old, looking. Ed then comes up with an idea, building a submarine. After a long montage, the submarine, as Ed calls it "The Duck-marine" is a success. The kids come and sees it and wants to go riding in it. Arvy isn't sure about it, but his little brother Ally think it's gonna be fun. The kids and Ed gets inside and start to turn it on, as the submarine works and showing the kids scrolling pictures of the underwater, as Bill, Oly and Waddle as the underwater suspects. But Arvy starts to become suspicious when Waddle stops for a while, as he opens the entrance and get all the kids out and tied up Bill, Oly and Waddle. Arvy then uses a dynamite stick and let it into a rope, as it quickly departs, Ed then sees the dynamite, causing the submarine to explode and sending Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle flying up to skies and then land on the roller coaster they built earlier, Arvy pulls the handle as the roller coaster goes up, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle wakes up, before screaming as they realize they're on the roller coaster. After a long ride down the roller coaster, they start to become dizzy and sick, as Ed thinks the ride was awesome, except Bill, Oly and Waddle who were terrified, as Ed tries to get the kids to come back and ride the roller coaster, but everyone was gone, as Ed tries calling them. Quotes *Ed: "Bill, Oly, Waddle!" (Bill, Oly and Waddle are tied up) "What are you doing here? You're supposed to play as suspects of the underwater, and where are the kids?" *Bill, Oly and Waddle: (Muffled screaming) *Ed: "I can't understand you." *Bill: (He releases the tape off his mouth) "Arvy know this is a scam!" *Ed: "What?! Where is he?" *Arvy: (chuckling evilly as he lits a dynamite light on a rope and quickly departs) *Ed: "Do you hear that hissing?" (He looks out the window, and sees the light) "Uh-oh!" *(The submarine explodes, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle fly up to the sky and land on the roller coaster) *(Arvy pull the handle, as the roller coaster goes up, it stops, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle wakes up) *Ed: "Where are we?" *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle notices they're on the roller coaster, then screams, the roller coaster starts flying down a series of roller coaster tracks, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle scream in fear. The roller coaster ride down through a loop, a tunnel, a giant bucket of mud, a giant bucket of water, a track full of snakes and worms (fake, not real), a giant ball pit, another tunnel and another loop and all the way down to the ground) Category:Rumored episodes Category:Episodes